Forever
by Channychans
Summary: A one shot or maybe story about Massie and Dune.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot, but if enough people like it I'll make it into a whole story

**This is a one shot, but if enough people like it I'll make it into a whole story! : ) I decided to do this because I thought they would be cute, and no one else has done this is pairing, hopefully that will change though.**

**M**assie brushed the slight dirt off her chin and realized maybe it was time to go home. She had been been sitting out on a rock in front of the little stream behind the park,waiting for her longtime boyfriend Josh Hotz to come, who obviously wasn't coming. Massie had been waiting there for 45 minutes, she didn't know why she hadn't left yet, but it was like she was glued to the rock, thinking of the top five reasons her life had become so horrible. First of all she was going out with a horrible boyfriend who was obviously cheating on her, second she let her new friend Dune (yes kristens ex-crush, but when she saw him in the end of the summer looking so yummy in only boardshorts, she couldn't resist herself she had to talk to him and introduce herself) start to date Alicia, her new enemy/ex-best friend, third she hated the pretty committee, fourth her ex-boyfriend

Cam tried to cheat on his recent girlfriend and her best friend (who she truthfully thought was a fake bitch behind those keds) with her, which was definitely not what she wanted, and fifth she got kemp hurley to think she liked him even though she was far,far,far from liking him, she was just trying to be his friend, and just because she used to be a bitch people think that she likes the person if shes being nice to them, so wrong right?

Her notebook fell off her lap causing all of her pictures, little post-its, and postcards to scatter all over the dirt, grass, and rocky floor. She picked everything up as quick as possible and stuffed into her Marc Jacobs hobo bag, causing her dolce and gabbana, leather jacket to rub against the dirt. Massie started shivering, most likely because of the bikini she was wearing with only cutoff sevens and a leather jacket over, she missed the summer so much, and had a sudden urge to pretend this lonely cold winter day was a summer day down in south hamptons with her beau Josh, and so she pulled off her leather jacket, seven cutoffs, and Giuseppe Zanotti gladiator sandals, and threw them on her bag. She dove into the pretty deep stream, and floated around a bit feeling so calm. Massie awoke quickly to the sound of someone coming closer to her little woodsy spot, not wanting to have to talk to Joshes sorry ass, she jumped out quickly threw her clothes in her bag and ran off looking gorgeous with her hair dripping back, and her bright amber eyes shimmering with adventure and mystery as she ran through the park in her black bikini ignoring all the gawking eyes around her. "Shit" she mumbled as she dropped her shorts right in the middle of everyone, she picked it up cursing under her breath after seeing who she stopped in front of and also the people who were staring at her a couple seconds ago, it was Cam, Derrick, Griffin, and Dylan. Cam started commenting on her bathing suit and she just ran off with him in mid sentence, she really did not feel like talking to them, so she kept on running all the way home which was another three blocks.

As Dune pushed his backpack off of him, he saw the beautiful girl he met during the summer run off oblivious to a stray picture she left below the rock her stuff was on. He picked it up and saw a photo of him and her, on her couch in the Hamptons. On the back in red lipstick it said Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Should I continue or not? Tell me if I should keep it a Massie-dune fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so should this be Massie-Dune or Massie-Josh

Okay so should this be Massie-Dune or Massie-Josh? Reviews please!!

Swing By Salvage started blasting through Massie's Blackberry Curve, Massie slowly sat up and picked up her phone, their was a missed call from Claire, josh, and Dune. Massie first called Claire back, "Claire here" Claire said in an annoyed tone, "Hey Claire, its Massie", "Yah I know, what was up with you yesterday? You ran right past me at the park without saying hi, ya know we are all really fed up with you lately, you're always so distant." Claire shouted. Massie hung up and than called Josh, Josh answered first ring, " Baby, what's up?" Massie responded furiously, "Hmm…well maybe, me waiting behind the park for about an hour? What's up with you?", Josh started stuttering, "Well , um yah, y-you know, I uh.. had soccer par.." Massie hung up again, and than called Dune, "Hello?" he answered groggily, "dune, hey its uh…mass, did you call?", "Oh yeah, yesterday behind the park I think you left a photo of you and me behind", "oh it must have fallen out of my notebook, thanks for finding it", "No Problem, also I was uh… wondering what you were doing today?", Massie got up and opened the blind letting all the light in, "Nothing yet, why?", "Okay I'll pick you up in 25 minutes, bring a bathing suit" than without another word, hung up.


End file.
